Comic Relief
by Ms Severus Kenobi
Summary: This was originally comic strips that I had drawn. But I decided that they would make a fun story thing. Just some silly stuff! R
1. Ch 1 My Hair!

Summary: These were originally comic strips that I had drawn, but decided they'd make a good fun story. Its really just silly stuff. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own this!

* * *

"Okay Obi-wan, this is just a practice round." Qui-gon explained, throwing aside his robe.

Obi-wan arched his eyebrow, why did his master always have to explain things as if he were a drooling two year old, but all he said was, "Okay."

Qui-gon nodded, satisfied, and took out his lightsaber, "Remember to use that technique I just taught you. When I say so, we'll start."

Obi-wan wasn't really paying attention, he was imaging little two-year-old babies with lightsabers doing flips and fighting each other.

"Go!"

"Wha-?" Obi-wan's eyes landed on his master charging at him like a donkey with his emerald saber ignited. Obi-wan quickly switched on his lightsaber and didn't even think when he flipped over his master and took a swipe. His saber made a sort of vzzzzz swoosh sound. In the split second he had, Obi-wan saw, as if in slow-mo, his lightsaber cut half of his Master's hair off. Obi-wan was so astonished that he forgot that he was falling and consequently, fell. Along with him came a mound of Qui-gon's hair.

"Oops," escaped Obi-wan's lips and he knew he had to do something quick. "Oh, uh – Master? I just forgot that I had plans to do something with someone right now, I'll be back in half and hour. 'K? Bye!"

Before Qui-gon could reply, Obi-wan was out the door and down the hall. "Obi-wan wait-" just then a mound of hair caught his eye, he recognized it as his own. Slowly he raised his hand to the back of his head, his eyes bulged. _My hair!_

"OBI-WAN KENOBI!"

* * *

So how do you like it? Review!


	2. Ch 2 Not Again!

Note: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I will get this done rather speedily, so you won't have to wait long.

Disclaimer: Yah, I pretty much don't own this.

* * *

"Now remember, Padawan, do not do anything to disrupt these negotiations. We're simply here to see the process through." Qui-gon whispered, leaning down to Obi-wan. In the background the Queen started speaking to the congregation. 

Obi-wan turned to his Master with an innocent expression plastered on his face. "Hay, that last time was a complete accident. I didn't mean to trip the senator and send him flying into that huge celebration cake."

Qui-gon turned back and watched the Queen. "Whatever Padawan, just pay attention."

The room they were in was absolutely beautiful. The audience was placed in the middle, with trees and greenery about them. The ceiling stretched high with skillfully crafted gables. Huge windows lined the hall-like room, revealing that they were not submerged in trees and shrubs, but water. The aquatic life outside the windows were enough were enough to keep someone busy for say . . . a six hour meeting.

The room was pleasantly warm and wonderful aromas wafted throughout the room. Obi-wan didn't even realize that it was making him sleepy until he dropped off into dream world.

_THREE HOURS LATER_

Obi-wan awoke to a loud commotion. Remembering that he had dozed off, he looked at his chrono and saw that he had slept for three hours! Obi-wan looked up to see a man leaping up, toppling over his chair.

"I don't agree with this crap!" He lifted his hand which was holding a blaster. It fired randomly at the Queen.

"Obi-wan!" Qui-gon cried as he jolted toward the armed man. Obi-wan, still dreamy eyed with a currently slow brain, just sat there blinking. That is, until the random bullet zoomed by his head.

"WHOA!" With that, and without even thinking, Obi-wan grabbed his lightsaber and threw it. It did not land where he wanted it to land, but instead it crashed into one of the big windows, cracking and breaking it. Soon a waterfall of, well, water came crashing into the room.

When all was settled and the room was filled almost all with water, and the Queen and dignitaries swimming about trying to get out, Obi-wan just lay there, floating. Qui-gon came splashing by and paused by his Padawan.

He shook his head and said in a despairing voice, "Not again, Obi-wan," and kept on swimming by.

* * *

So, I know that this one isn't too funny, but bear with me. Okay, so I already have the next chapter done, but I'll wait a day or two. Mwhahahahahahaha! Up coming chappy: Obi-wan learns something shocking! R&R! 


	3. Ch 3 It Can't Be True!

Note: I think this one is pretty funny, I was hyper when I wrote it, so I guess we'll see! Hope you enjoy! And thank you SOOOOOOO much for the reviews, I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: No, I don't

* * *

The setting suns sparkled through the almost transparent building, traffic zoomed by in their ordinary, rhythmic patterns. Children's laughter could be heard down the hall, screaming and giggling, teenagers talked in excited whispers, and knights and masters conversed and argued in friendly tones. The smooth, flowing, and almost soft architecture of statues adorned the humongous hallways, radiating peace and justice to all. 

Obi-wan sighed as he looked around and continued his upward ascent. Yoda had asked, him if he would come and visit. Obi-wan had accepted, (with a nudge from his master) but was still nervous about the visit. Anyone who visited Master Yoda was never grammatically correct when they left. Him and Master Yoda use to be close when Obi-wan was younger. But now Obi-wan was eighteen, he was almost constantly on missions, with his friends, or with his master. There just never seemed to be enough time now-a-days.

Obi-wan stopped in front of a door, the plaque on it read, 'Master Yoda'. Obi-wan took a deep breath and reached into the force to feel its calming presence, but the force was none too calm. It was nagging Obi-wan; he had felt this before on his missions and knew what it meant: something ominous was going to happen. Obi-wan ran a hand through his short, ginger hair, tugged at his braid for good luck, and knocked on the door.

Almost immediately the door swooshed open, Obi-wan looked in, but could see no one. A cough sounded from below. Obi-wan nearly jumped, he would've expected it, would've felt it through the force. But sometimes that little green troll was hard to see.

"Come in," Yoda's voice crackled, "A seat for you here, I have." Yoda pointed his gimmer stick to a small, almost miniature chair. Yoda sat down opposite of it, Obi-wan stepped in and scratched his neck nervously.

"Maybe I'll just stand." Obi-wan suggested.

Yoda eyed him, "Hmmmm, maybe better, that will be." Obi-wan stood in front of Yoda as he got comfortable, his face grim and serious. "Summoned you here, I have, Obi-wan," Yoda began, looking into Obi-wan's eyes. "Tell you something important, I need to."

Obi-wan shifted his feet. What could it be? What could be so important that only he, Obi-wan, could hear it?

Yoda continued after a pause, "Easy this will not be for you," Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, "but hide it, I no longer can."

This was it, the climax, something so important, Obi-wan could feel the force pounding all around him. His breath caught in his throat.

"Obi-wan . . ."Yoda's eyes shifted away and then landed piercingly on Obi-wan's rigid frame. "I am your father!"

A thousand things happened just then. Obi-wan's mouth dropped, eyes almost popped out, he was reeling, trying to think; his body seemed to be on fire. The world, his world, was crumbling to pieces. It couldn't, it can't, how can? Finally, he closed his eyes, tears were popping from under his lids, and he just let it all out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" With that, Obi-wan fainted.

* * *

So now there is only one chapter left, yippeee! Review and tell me what you think so far . . . 


	4. Ch 4 Oh Well!

Yahhh! This is the last part. I hope you all enjoyed Comic Relief. Sorry for not updating in a really really long time. I had fun writing this. Thanks so very much for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own this

* * *

Part Four: Oh Well!

Sulfuric smoke filled the air as the black earth belched out its insides; lava oozed in rivers and streams in its satanic glory. The sun was very dim, barely giving off light, so that the world around was shrouded in horrid darkness. Hot ash fizzled in the air, stinging already open wounds of the flesh and of the soul.

Obi-wan's eye twitched as yet another volcano exploded in its random pandemonium. He faced his worst enemy, and yet his best friend. Anakin. His contorted face was so ugly, he could laugh. And yet he didn't.

"How could you?" A harsh and barbaric whisper tore from Obi-wan's lips.

Anakin threw back his ugly face and smirked evilly, "The Dark Side is stronger Obi-wan!"

Obi-wan slashed at his ex-friend and pleaded one more time, "Come back to the light, Anakin!"

Their lightsabers crashed together as Anakin screamed, "I'll never join you!" Still they fought ferociously, even until they were on the edge of a cliff, which ended in a river of lava.

Anakin continued, "I'll-"

There was a cracking sound below him and Anakin chanced a quick look down. He was on a ledge, and this particular ledge was sick of holding Anakin's weight, so it broke.

"Ahhhhhhh!" _Sizzle. Sizzle._

Obi-wan looked at the river of lava where Anakin had fallen into and shed a tear. Turning around, he glanced up and saw the reader. Obi-wan shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well!" And left the scene of the Fallen Hero.

Literally, and figuratively.

* * *

Please Review! And please check out my other stories. 

I need your advice. 1.How do you get your readers emotionally tied to your characters? 2. For all the writers on fanfiction who update frequently, how do you update frequently?

Thank you all!


End file.
